Mister RomanticSays the Human
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Chloe refuses to smell the roses, but Amy's determined to make her see the light.  Het.  Drabbles.
1. Mister Romantic

Title: "Mister Romantic"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, inspiring Jack, whose an even bigger Alek fan than I  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Chloe refuses to smell the roses.  
>Warnings: Drabble, Het<br>Word Count: 300  
>Date Written: 26 December, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 table  
>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, Amy, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are ﾩ &amp; TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

"_That's_ who you're turning down Alek for?" Amy asked in surprise, waving her French fry in the air as she and Chloe watched Brian making his way through the shop. "Girl, I thought you had taste, but I must have been mistaken!"

Chloe fixed her friend with an indignant look. "He was good enough before."

"Yeah, but that was before you had Alek wanting you and before we knew what Alek is!"

"Precisely," Chloe argued, stabbing her fry into their shared ketchup. "Alek is over confident. His ego's the biggest thing about him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Amy waggled her eyebrows. "A guy with that kind of confidence has to have earned it somehow."

"Yeah, by saving the world, not by being Mister Romantic."

"But he is romantic, and he doesn't just save the world. How many times has he saved your life now?" Amy pointed out.

"Too many," Chloe grumbled. "It's not like dying and almost dying so many times is a _good_ thing, Amy." She stuffed another fry into her mouth to keep from thinking about those dark times. Yet, even as she tried to forget, she couldn't stop remembering the looks on Alek's face and how he'd risked everything to save her.

"No," her friend agreed, "but you have to admit he is always there for you. He's not going to let you die. He'd fight the world if it took it to keep you safe. He's a modern day Knight!" She witnessed the smile Chloe was trying to keep from curving her lips and pushed her friend gently. "And you know it! Girl, you are so lucky! Why can't you just wake up already and smell the roses?"

"Because the roses stink, Amy!"

"No, they don't! They're delicious and so hunky that any girl would swoon for them!"

**The End**


	2. Says the Human

Title: "Says the Human"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, inspiring Jack, whose an even bigger Alek fan than I  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Amy's determined to bring Chloe to her senses, even if it takes a lecture from the human!  
>Warnings: Drabble, Het<br>Word Count: 300  
>Date Written: 26 December, 2011<br>Challenge: For my Drabble123 table  
>Disclaimer: Alek, Chloe, Amy, all other characters mentioned within, and The Nine Lives of Chloe King are ﾩ &amp; TM ABC Family and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

"You want Alek, so stop playing around and go for him."

"I do _not_ want Alek."

"Yes, you do, so why can't you just admit it already?"

"You know why."

"Why? He's sweet. He's charming. He's handsome. He's romantic and protective and - "

"And not human. Brian is all of those things, too, plus human."

"Being human's over rated."

"Says the human."

"Yeah, says the human! Says the human who knows that human beings are trying to destroy our world and who knows that love doesn't have boundaries! It doesn't matter if you are or aren't the same species, if he is or isn't human - "

"You've been listening to your Dads too much. Just because love doesn't see genders doesn't mean it shouldn't see species."

"Even if it does, you're the same species, Chloe. Get over it1 And you used to like the way my Dads think. Love isn't supposed to be so complicated. It should be simple. Who are you happiest with?"

Chloe turned back around; Amy didn't have to follow her gaze to know which hunk she was watching. "Stop thinking about him not being human, Chloe. His species shouldn't matter any more than his color or his gender. He makes you happy, girl. Go to him." Amy waved at Alek, then started slipping away. Chloe hissed at her to stay, but Amy called back to her, "Be happy!"

She heard her friend's advice again just before Alek reached her, and Chloe smiled up at him as she felt the familiar quickening of her heartbeat whenever she was around him. Maybe Amy was right. Maybe she needed to stop paying so much attention to the whole human thing. Alek did make her happy, after all, and that was the last clear thought Chloe had that afternoon before she lost herself in Alek's eyes and smile.

**The End**


End file.
